Brothers
by Sailorlight22
Summary: Well, everyone's read this scene from EQ, but this is how I think it should have went..
1. Chapter 1

Brothers  
A Work-In-Progress  
by SailorLight22

SUMMARY: Everyone's read about this encounter, but this is how  
I think it should have been...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this. Wendy Pini, DC Comics,  
and WaRP Graphics do. Only the story idea is mine.

WARNING!  
This story contains M/M situations. If you are offended by such things..  
1.GROW UP  
2.FIND ANOTHER FIC

That out of the way, here goes..

Blue eyes, pounding rain... and a rage so great it was madness..  
As skyfire flashed above, a desperate struggle consumed the two elves  
below, snarls fixed on each other, eyes,hands and wills locked together  
in a frenzied knot... Suffering and rage combined with the unbridled pulse  
of the wolf-blood within them, climbing to an almost impossible summit..  
And then, all was..

Light.

Tam..!  
...F..Fahr..?

And in a single brilliant flash, two hearts swelled with something ...  
A heartbeat of silent gaping, and suddenly they were both aware of a  
growing pressure within them, a slight but gnawing urge to close quarters  
again, anger long gone only to be replaced with another raging emotion...

Skywise felt the bloodsong pulling him toward the younger elf before him,  
but even as the more...experienced.. elf, he resisted, fear of the other  
boy's reaction momentarilly stilling the beast within as he clenched his  
teeth, fighting the most ancient call of his people.

Cutter gasped, his mind reeling with the wolf-blood as he locked eyes with  
his friend. A longing had awakened within him, but he knew not what it was he  
sought. The silvery eyes of the older boy were narrowed as if in pain, his teeth  
clenched as he growled. The sound only fueled the longing, and the boy gave  
in, leaning up to press their lips firmly together.

It was like fire.  
It was like rain.  
It was like nothing that either had felt before.  
It was.. everything.

Cutter groaned softly, his hands coming up to tangle into Skywise's silver hair,  
pulling his head down and to the side, slanting his lips across the other's in a  
searing moment of bliss.

Skywise jerked, his mouth opening in a startled protest, but stilled as he  
felt the other boy's trembling. Focusing his eyes, he pulled back slightly  
and gazed down at the shaking boy in his arms.

Cutter.. I.. he started, words failing him as Cutter reared back, locking  
eyes once more. He winced as Cutter's pain-filled sending came to him

No! I don't know what this is, but you don't need to explain.  
If I did it wrong, tell me, and I'll fix it.. Please, Fahr..  
To his horror, there were suddenly tears, weakness flowing just  
beneath the surface, and he jerked sharply away. He would die before  
he let Skywise see him cry over such a thing!

Skywise was frozen likewise in horror, but for a totally different reason. As the tears  
had begun to well in Cutter's eyes, he felt a jagged tear of pain at the thought of inflicting  
such agony as to make his dearest friend cry. Fighting his shock, he raised a shaking  
hand to Cutter's face, cupping the boy's cheek and turning his head to face him.

The tears were still there, and through the newly-forged bond, he could sense..fear. Fear  
of him, fear of.. rejection..? He pulled in a great breath, blinking to clear his head as the  
answer grasped him. Straightening in determination, he raised the other hand to Cutter's  
chin, tilting his head up as he lowered his own.

This time, the kiss was gentle, coaxing. Cutter's eyes slid closed as the sensations flowed  
over him. Skywise slipped one hand around to cup the back of Cutter's neck, using a steady  
pressure to draw their bodies together more closely. He flicked his tongue out to trace the  
seam of Cutter's lips, causing the other boy to gasp. He used the opening to sweep his  
tongue more deeply into the Cutter's mouth, stroking again and again across his tongue  
and teeth.

Cutter's hands tightened against the material of Skywise's vest, his mind again reeling.  
Hunger flared through him, and he strove to answer it's call, swiftly unclenching his fists.  
He lowered his now-free hands to the older boy's waist, one slipping up to his mid-back,  
pulling their upper bodies flush as the other tightened around Skywise's waist to press  
their hips together.

Both jerked as a bolt of desire flashed through them at the contact.  
It was sudden enough to break the spell, and Cutter twisted away from Skywise,  
mortified at what he had done.. And what he still wanted to do..!

This was... not right! Skywise was his friend. Now, after seeing Cutter's sickening  
weakness, would he exclaim in disgust? Strike him? A wolf would have torn his throat  
out.. But beneath the wolfsong flowed another melody: Starsong.

The song of wolf and elf together spawned the being of the Tribe. No elf heard only one.  
Some heard one or the other more clearly, but beneath it sang the other, a discordinant  
counterpoint. The elf in Skywise had often warred silently with the wolven instincts, but  
in rare times, both halves came together in startling bursts of clairity.

This was one of those times, he realized in wonder. As Elf and Wolf sang in harmony,  
a single name reverberated in his being..

Tam..

Cutter jerked upright, a gasp escaping him. His soulname echoed within his own  
mind, reawakening the feelings of abject misery. What had he done? Sacrificed a  
lifetime's friendship for a mere moment's passion? "No," he whispered, certainty  
striking him with the force of a blow, "not... just passion..", A bond, he realized..

Skywise faltered, unsure what Cutter was saying. Not just passion? What did he mean,  
he didn't want only passion? What more was there, he wondered, his eyes slowly  
roaming the downcast face of the elf before him. It was such a familiar face, he realized suddenly.

The pale hair, the upturned nose, those eyes..  
"So blue," he muttered, blinking as he felt the pull of his blood anew. Yes, passion  
was good. It tended to make things... interesting. But another boy? He hadn't  
known it was possible. No cub could result from this, and no she was between  
them to form a three-mating..

Yet Recognition never lied. if a bonding was needed, it pulled the two elves  
together by any means necessary to form..

A bond.. Mating..  
Cutter groaned softly, the thought producing an answering image.  
He had to admit, there was some passion involved, lust was hard to ignore.  
But underneath, and above his.. need, there was something stronger, something  
much more familiar than this recent longing. It had always been there, he knew. It was..

Love!  
He jolted out of his reverie, this second shock broadcasting the thought-feeling to an  
equally jolted Skywise, who stood as if rooted to the ground.

Love? He wanted.. love? Skywise felt as if he'd been slapped.  
He struggled to control himself, to not howl in agony as Recognition  
demanded that he touch the boy, mate with him.. Were they to be lovemates,  
then? Was this the bond Recognition sought?

Well, I guess that's as good plave as any to stop. Any thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well, most of the reviews are ok, so I guess I'll give this thing a go.  
Same disclaimer applies to all chapters, I don't own anything, just this idea.

Normal awareness crept upon him slowly, the elven-blood within drawn, as always, to flight of fancy. Cutter shuddered, wolflike as he flung off the last of his blood-induced stupor.

Feeling a presence to his right, he quickly ducked his head, the pull awakening yet again as His.. his scent pervaded the nearby air, it's tendrils winging their way to his sensitive nose. The wolf-blood Knew him now, as the Elf had always thought he'd known his friend.

Skywise cursed inwardly. Through the strange new link, he could feel-sense the other boy's turmoil. But this was so unlike true sending that he was unable to freely hear whole-thoughts, only the strongest of them carrying through clearly.

But he felt.. almost, but not quite like.. Like a wolf-send, he realized, surprised. The thoughts were definately there, but the feelings of the younger boy were like an open plain, laid bare by the mating-run of Red-Neck deer..

Fa..Fahr?

Startled, he cursed again as the sound of his soulname sent a thrill of pleasure coursing through him. There was still the... Problem.. of what to do now. even one as young as Cutter knew the consequences of a refused Recognition. Skywise could no longer afford to hold inward debates. Outward action was needed to spare his.. His Recognized pain. He sent this last to Cutter, turning to face him.

To save my Recognized pain  
Cutter gasped, the raw thought-emotion he felt through their newfound link striking him with the force of Strongbow's arrows.

Tam.. This is real  
"Skywise, I.." he started, stepping forward as he spoke.  
No, skywise cut him off, his brow furrowing beneath his blue-silver headpiece. Send to me He stepped closer to his friend, struggling to restrain the urge to kiss the boy's now upturned face.

Cutter's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated intil only slivers of blue remained. He felt almost drugged.  
The pull of Recognition demanded that he touch his friend. Love demanded an answer. Skywise, I have to know.. He stopped short, unsure of how to go on. Surely he was going to lose his friend, he thought.

"High Ones, help me," Skywise groaned, seeing clearly in his mind what Cutter feared to voice. It all came down to love, didn't it? A wry grin stretched across his face, causing his friend to slowly step forward in concern.

Did he love Cutter, he wondered suddenly, his grin turning a bit more wolfish as he dwelt in detail on the feelings Cutter's memory evoked.  
Warm summer nights spent curled together as the last few stars had twinkled into the quiet edge of sun-goes-down.  
Other nights, bitter cold outside, causing the youngest to whimper in the darkness, a small hand searching for his own.. Was this feeling love, he wondered.

Cutter drew closer, his heightened senses detecting the anxiety of his companion. Through the link came only confusion, and another slightly more familiar, somewhat scattered emotion that seemed to call to him.  
Skywise had called him his Recognized. Did it mean.. Could he possibly accept this? At the thought, a part of Cutter's own resistance seemed to sigh in satisfaction, melting away a piece of his inner shield.

Skywise was aware of Cutter, but the memories of what had been consumed him. He was stalling, he realized with shame. His grin faltered as Cutter stopped a mere arm's reach away. Why? he sent to the younger boy, slightly startled that the previously distant elf was now so close.

Lowering his face, Cutter mulled over the question. Why? Did he mean why me, why is this happening? Did any of that matter now, he mused, the answer coming to him as he gathered his resolve. With a sudden determination, he stood firm, and took the final step. Meeting the eyes of his Recognized, he answered.

"Why? Does why truly change anything?" He frowned, trying to conver something far too complex for words. "I felt the same things as you. Just now, I realized that, afte so long a season, a small love can become as large as the Father Tree itself. if it is shameful, then I will go.."

To Skywise, he seemed a chief then, the older, wiser elf he was to be clearly visible on his young face. Shame? He sent, his silver brows drawing together in confusion, Why would it be shame? Isn't Recognition about joining, a bond of two incomplete parts?

Cutter's breath hitched tightly within his chest, his relief causing him to sigh as he once again collected his courage and slowly stretched out his hand towards his brother. A smile crept it's way across his face as he grew closer. Are you incomplete, Skywise? He sent, wondering if now would be the deciding moment. Friends? Lovemates? What would Recognition make of them?

"I love you, don't I?" Skywise blurted suddenly.  
Through their linked minds, he could feel wha Cutter felt, so clearly now.. As Cutter's hand tenatively swept across his cheek, he sighed. Gazing into his friend's eyes, he asked again, without words.

Cutter smiled, his hands slipping to the back of Skywise's neck as he drew the older boy close. Is this what you feel? he asked silently, opening the floodgates of his mind fully. His longing, his love, the hot rush of pleasure that had flared between them when they'd kissed.. All of this and more, a lifetime's memories flowed to Skywise.

An answering smile crossed his face as he allowed his eyes to slip closed. Yes, the same, everything, and so much more.. Cutter's eyes were closing, he was so close, his lips parted slightly as he pressed them to his friend's, words no longer needed as they tried to discover one another anew.

Well, that's the secong chapter.. So, should there be more? Or should I go to hell and repent my despoilage of a good comic?  
Just so you know, reviewsmorestuff! Later! 


End file.
